l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Book of Fire
The Book of Fire contained part of the ancient wisdom of Shinsei. It was an a thick volume, a symbol of burning fire emblazoned upon its cover. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf It was a lengthy treatise written on particularly long and durable scroll sheets, the sort more commonly used to record historical annals. Vacant Throne, p. 23 Enlightenment Challenge In 1165 the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, set forth five challenges to Rokugan to select the five Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf The challenge to win this book was; "The warrior who can defeat a thousand enemies in a single stroke..." Resolution Kakita Tsuken completed this challenge by goading the commander of a Mantis Clan army into a duel for the safety of the village Fujita Mura. With a single stroke of his blade, Tsuken killed the commmander, Yoritomo Yorikane, and forced the Mantis army to leave the village unmolested. Tsuken himself was also wounded, and made his way to a nearby cave in an attempt to survive. Having defeating a thousand warriors with a single stroke of his blade, Kakita Tsuken completed the challenge and found the Book of Fire in the cave. Nature of its Knowledge The Book of Fire was one of the most extensive of the Books of the Elements, addressing a great variety of topics through grandiose stories of courage and honor. It asked more questions than it answered, leading its reader to search for answers everywhere. The book conveyed a specific philosophy which could help those who understand it to free their minds from doubt and stagnation. Tsuken would add to his book the stories and adventures of the Keepers. Book of Fire, p. 101 Spreading Enlightenment Tsuken entrusted with safeguarding the Book of Fire to his sister Kakita Funaki. Funaki revered him and the other Keepers, and considered the book a sacred artifact that she must defend with her life. Although she believed that she was not yet worthy of such knowledge, Tsuken had encouraged her to read the passages found within, and she was beginning to understand the way he saw the world now. Test of Enlightenment The other Book of Fire When Tsuken gifted Kitsuki Berii with a book, it was not the original Book of Fire. It was Tsuken's writings on swordsmanship and other facets of war. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Notable Quotes * “Fire burns. Fire lights. Fire consumes. Fire warms. Everything in the universe has a beneficial and a detrimental side. Learn to balance between both in all things, and you will know the truth of fire.” * “Only a fool is burned twice by the same Fire. Similarly, remember every lesson you encounter.” * “The flame does not pretend to be the wind. Neither should you pretend to be someone else. If you need to laugh, laugh. If you wish to cry, cry. How could you ever wish to understand yourself if you cannot even show the world what you truly experience?” * “Do not seek to capture what is meant to be free.” * “Each man and woman carries a Fire inside. It burns dimly through most of their life, carrying them through their daily actions. And yet at times of strife it can lead one to incredible feats. Learn to control that power and anything is possible. Walk as if the fate of the Empire and your soul depended on your every step, and you shall never fall again.” External Links * Book of Fire (Promotional) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai